Not A Second Time (a Beatles story written by The Paperback Writers)
by Celestearts
Summary: There is a guy who falls in love with a girl but he has to go off to college and makes her promise to wait for him. But she forgets after a while and moves to London where she falls for George and they get married. Then when the other guy gets out of college he can't find her so he goes on to become a famous Doctor while still looking for her. He finally finds her but she's married
1. Chapter 1 by Tee-Bone

**Hi! This is written by a group of ten different authors working together to create outstanding stories. We call ourselves the Paperback writers This is the first in what hopefully will become many stories that we will work on together. So special thanks to;**

**Tee-Bone**

**The Starkiller**

**JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE**

**ShortyBlackwell**

**Happyplatypus**

**NatashaPavlova**

**Hawksabre**

**Celestearts**

**LyssaLaughtery**

**TheLef318**

**Go check out all there other stories they are absolutely FABULOUS writers!**

**Without further ado... Not A Second Time! this chapter has been written By Tee-bone. So please spam her with PMs!**

**-_The Paperback _****_Writers_**

* * *

A girl was running down the street. Her red curly hair bouncing and blowing in the wind. She couldn't remember who she was, where she was or where she was going now. Then she bumped into a boy who looked about seventeen or so, like her. He had blond hair that had a golden sunny look to it, he was very handsome.

"I- I'm so sorry!" She stuttered backing away.

"It's ok, no harm done." He shrugged.

He was still standing there, not moving, staring at her. She felt frightened and yet at ease with this stranger. She stood there with a strange look of confusion and terror on her face.

"Is something wrong?" The boy took a step closer. She didn't answer him and she wanted to back away but she didn't for some reason. "It's ok, I don't bite!" He smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Robert Williams!" She cautiously shook his hand but she still didn't say anything. He just stood there for a minute then he spoke again. "Well, what's your name?" He smiled brightly, waiting for her answer. But the truth was, she didn't know! She finally spoke up after it looked like he was about to give up, she didn't want to lose him for some reason.

"Um... I don't know..." she said slowly and quietly.

"Sorry, what?" He raised his eyebrows and she spoke up.

"I don't know what my name is."

"What do you mean?" He frowned slightly.

"I can't remember who I am. I feel empty and blank and, and lost!" She started to cry slightly.

"Whoa! Um, I guess, come with me!" He took her hand and took her to his apartment. "So when did all of this happen?" He said sitting down on the couch with her.

"Erm, I don't know."

"Oh, ok, so you literally can't remember anything?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, I'm going to become a doctor when I go to college. Maybe I can help you?"

"Ok." She said, hesitantly.

"Lets start trying to jog your memory. Is your name Mary?"

"I don't think so."

"How about Jessica?"

"No, that doesn't feel right either."

"How about... Karen?"

"No, that sounds closer I think though."

"Sharon!"

"No."

"Ok... how abou-"

"You do realized that this could take years and we'll probably never figure out my name this way."

"True..."

"Why don't we go around and see if anybody recognizes me?"

"Yeah, that could work too." He shrugged and they left the apartment. After they had walked down the street for a few minutes, really just annoying people, Robert had an idea.

"What if we took you to the schools?! How old are..." she gave him a look. "Oh yeah, lets just try all of them then." They went to the nearest high school but nobody knew her. Then they came to a girls school and luckily this was where she went. The principle had recognized her and said her name was Lauren McConnell. Robert explained what had happened to her.

"Yes, we should probably take her to a doctor. Don't worry Mr. Williams, I'll take it from here." She led a reluctant Robert to the door while Lauren sat in a chair slightly confused. The principle took Lauren to some doctors and they found out that Lauren's parents had been shot which triggered a mental breakdown causing amnesia. Lauren went to go live with her aunt Margie and dated Robert all through high school. But then the day came for Robert to go to college to become a doctor, he would be moving to another state and probably wouldn't see Lauren until he finished school.

"Promise me that you'll wait for me!" He held Lauren's hands.

"Of course!" She smiled and kissed him, they kissed for a minute until Robert had to get on the plane. She waved goodbye and sighed. She slowly made her way back to her aunt's house. When she got there her aunt was running around the house like a chicken with their head cut off.

"What's going on?" Lauren said taking off her coat. Margie slowed down out of breath.

"Well! I was listening to the radio!"

"Yeah?!"

"Well to cut a long story short! I won a two-week trip to London for four people so start packing!" Margie ran off into her bedroom.

"Awesome! Wait, what about the other two people?"

"You can bring to of your friends! Hurry and call them we leave tomorrow!"

"Wow! Thanks Margie!" Lauren ran to her room and picked up the phone to call her two best friends, Daniel and Scarlet.

She decided to phone Scarlet first, no doubt Daniel was at her house. The three had been close friends since they were young. But lately things had gotten awkward between Lauren and the other two. Daniel and Scarlet had started dating. Lauren was tired of feeling like the third wheel whenever Robert wasn't around, and hoped that this trip would be like old times. Maybe it would even help her keep from worrying about Robert at college. Lauren wrapped her finger around the cord waiting for Scarlet to pick up.


	2. Chapter 2 by The Starkiller

Here is Chapter Two of _Not A Second Time ._ This Chapter is written by The Starkiller ! Please bombard them with PMs! Thanks for reading and Review!

_-The Paperback _

* * *

"Hello?" Scarlet's voice answered the phone, and Lauren felt a large grin spread across her lips.

"Hi, it's Lauren," Lauren told her friend. "Daniel's there, right?"

"Of course he is. Why, what's going on?"

"My aunt won a radio contest," Lauren started the story. Margie was obsessed with entering radio contests, but seldom won. This was the biggest and best prize yet.

"So Marge finally won one of those things?" Daniel quipped. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a trip to London for two weeks, and Margie can bring four people," she told them. "Obviously, I'm one, and that leaves two more people, who Margie said could be my choice."

"You're bringing us, right?" Scarlet asked excitedly. "Oh please please please please plea-"

"Of course I am!" Lauren cut her off. "How many other best friends do you think I have?"

Lauren heard a series of whoops of joy in the background before Scarlet got back on the phone and asked, "When do we leave?"

"The thirtieth," Lauren replied.

"Well, I gotta go then! I have to start packing, the thirtieth is tomorrow!" Scarlet exclaimed, then the line went dead.

Lauren decided she would follow Scarlet's example and took her suitcase out of her closet to pack. She turned the radio on, which offered "Love Me Do" by The Beatles. Her absentminded singing joined the Lennon-McCartney harmonies. The packing went by faster than she had imagined that it would, so Lauren laid on her bed and dreamed about the day they were all going to London.

-March 1st, 1963-  
The four had been in London for one day now, and the teenagers went exploring while Margie was sight seeing.

"Lauren, let's go back to our room," Scarlet suggested.

Lauren looked around and replied, "Nah. I think I'm going to walk around a little longer, you two go ahead."

"Do you promise you won't get lost?" Daniel shook an accusing finger at her.

"Yes. Now go, you two!" Lauren laughed.

"See ya!" the couple chorused, and walked down the street. Soon, they disappeared into the swarms of people.

Lauren walked aimlessly around the streets of London, secretly happy she was alone. There was part of her mind that wondered what Robert was doing right now, but she shook the thought out of her head. The whole point of the trip was for her to stop worrying about him. But she couldn't help herself. It happened anyways.

It was starting to get dark and Lauren decided she wanted to crawl into bed and daydream of the nights she spent in Robert's loving arms. But, as Daniel predicted, she was hopelessly lost. Lauren looked around desperately. She spotted a shop, and she ducked in. There was a girl with unconventionally short brown hair behind the counter reading Casino Royale by Ian Fleming. With a quick look around the shop, anyone could tell it had been a slow day.

Lauren approached the girl and asked, "Excuse me?"

The girl continued to read, clearly immersed in the adventures of Agent 007. Lauren squinted at the name on her name tag.

"Rose?"

The girl jumped and exclaimed, "I didn't do it!"

Lauren waved at Rose with smile, and the cashier sighed a breath of relief. She folded the page in her hardcover and set it down.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Lauren replied. "I was hoping you could give me some directions?"

She explained about the hotel. Rose nodded and got a notebook from behind the counter, then proceeded to draw a crude map of the area.

"'Kay, so you're on this street-" Rose circled the street with her pen. "And you'll walk up here until you see the creepy old bloke, who will ask you for two pounds. You'll scream at him to go to hell and run to the left, and you'll be at your hotel!"

Lauren couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you. Not just for the directions, but you really did make my day."

"It's what I do," Rose told her with a shrug.

Lauren thanked Rose again before leaving the shop. She studied the map filled with Rose's unique direction, Rose's way of keeping her sanity during the day. Unknowingly becoming engrossed in the witty scribbles of a drug store cashier, Lauren ran into someone, making them drop something that sounded quite heavy.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely. Lauren thought at the last minute about how this was almost exactly the same as her meeting with "I wasn't paying attention, and I-"

"It's fine, love," the man told as he took her hand that as reaching out to pull him to his feet. He bent down to pick up what he had dropped, a guitar case, Lauren amended. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lauren McConnell," she introduced herself as she tucked her red hair behind her ear. "What's yours?"

"I'm George Harrison."


	3. Chapter 3 by JamesWinstonParkinHarrison

Yay! Thanks for reading! Here is chapter three! It was written by JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE and beta read by ShortyBlackwell. Send them lots of PMs!

-_The Paperback Writers_

* * *

"Ooooh!", was all Lauren could say at first. She hadn't expected to meet any of the Beatles in her whole life! And now George Harrison himself stood there like a complete normal person...OK he was one.

"What are you doing here? Alone in the dark streets of London.", he asked.

"I took a walk and then I got lost. But now I know where to go"

"Where do you live?"

"In hotel...Panorama", she answered

"Aah. That's not far away, let me walk you."

"Noooo! It's alright. You don't have to do that! I know the way."

"Maybe I don't have to do that but I want to. How old are you anyways?"

"17"

"See, you're too young for London...at night"

Lauren saw he wouldn't give up.

"OK" she sighed.

He took his guitar and started walking.

"So where're you from?", he asked.

"America"

"Well I'm from Liverpool."

"I know...I mean everybody knows!", she answered.

"Do you like our LP? Please Please Me?"

"Why are you asking me so much? I thought you were the quiet Beatle!"

"Who said that? Oh, I'm gonna kill him! I was never quiet! I'm only tired all the time...and hungry. So I don't say much!"

"OK. Sorry. And I don't know who said that first. It's just everybody knows that...like you're from Liverpool. It's become a part of your personality now...for most of the people! I know better now!"

"Oh god. Well you still didn't answer my question!"

"What question?"

"If you like Please Please Me!"

"Well..."

"Hey don't let me wait!"

"I don't really like Do You Want To Know A Secret!"

"But that's sung by me", he complained.

"That's the reason of which I said it. Oh! Of course I like it. I even love it!...We're here!"

"Yes. Am I ever going to see you again?"

"What do you think of...maybe seeing me across the street here tomorrow around four accidentally..."

"Great idea so _maybe_ I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye, George"

She felt his name on her tounge...she hadn't realised until he had such a nice name. Now the name George had another meaning!

When Lauren entered the hotel room Scarlet immediately asked her where she had been so long.

"I accidentally bumped into George Harrison", Lauren answered.

"No! You're lying. You must be lying! You're such a lucky person and I still don't believe you! Nobody can be sooooo lucky! You're LYING!"

"Hey! Relax...I didn't lie!"

"And...you've got **ME**", Daniel said.

"Hey Dani. You know that's not the same! You've my love. And you know that! George is only my biggest star...and I'm his biggest fan. Hihi"

"We all know", Lauren replied.

She went to bed early. She needed time to think. Had she really asked George Harrison, _the _George Harrison to meet her again? No, it had been his idea. And now even Scarlet was angry with her because she thought Lauren would lie! It was hopeless. All those thoughts made their way through her mind a million times it seemed...

Finally she fell asleep. But she was woken up by a knock on the window. It was around midnight. She opened the window and found a note lieing there. It said:

_My dear Lauren,_

_As you maybe remember we said we'd meet (yes meet, not accidentally see) each other tomorrow at four, but..._

Oh no! Lauren thought he can't just quit this. She read on:

_but as sorry as I am I have to stay at the studio until half past four. That means we can meet at five. Please leave me a note where you found this sheet of paper if that's OK for you. If not I'd be really sad! I hope to see you tomorrow!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_George Harrison_

_P.S.:You've got wonderful eyes!_

Lauren blushed terribly. He really seemed to like her...at least a bit! She took one sheet of her drawing paper and scibbled a short note:

_Dear George,_

_I am glad you found a way so we can meet after you finished work. Of course I can come. Thanks again._

_Your Lauren_

She found she couldn't sleep. The thoughts were attacking her again. She took a book out of her suitcase and started reding. But she couldn't concentrate she always had to think of George's message. Did he come here just to put it next to my window? And the compliment. It was right. Her eyes were bright nobody had ever said they were ugly but nobody had said that they liked them or...

It was difficult. Lauren didn't know what she was thinking! This day had had its good and bad sides. She had actually met George Harrison and her best friend was angry with her. Finally around two in the morning she fell in a light dreamless sleep. Until she was awoken again...


	4. Chapter 4 by NatashaPavlova

**Here is chapter four! this chapter is written by NatashaPavlova! Go check out her stories and PM Her!**

**Thanks for reading, following and REVIEWING!**

**-_The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

Lauren was awoken by an alarm clock going off. Why there was an alarm going off when she was on vacation was beyond her. She slapped the snooze with a groan and pulled the covers over her head. She sighed and thought about going back to sleep when there was a knock on her door.

"What?" she called from under her blankets. She heard the door open and uncovered her face to see Daniel.

"Erm, Scarlet's making breakfast, do you want any?" he asked biting his lip. Lauren nodded as she sat up and stretched.

"Is she still mad?" she asked as she stood up. Daniel nodded before he left the room again, shutting the door behind him. Lauren sighed and started to get dressed.

She put on a red and white knee-length polka-dotted skirt and a white t-shirt with a navy blue sweater. She looked at her shoes and tried to decide between a pair of flats and her brown cowboy boots. She decided to choose after breakfast when her stomach growled loudly. She was about to go and eat when she glanced at the window and remembered George's note. She went over and looked.

It was gone. She grinned to herself before going to the table for breakfast. She sat down at the table and smiled at the two already eating.

"Morning," she said. Daniel nodded to her, but Scarlet was pretending she wasn't even there. Lauren shrugged it off and started to eat hr breakfast.

"So what're we doing today?" she asked. Daniel shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe we could all go out and sight see some more." he suggested. Scarlet looked at him and smiled.

"Or maybe we can go out, just the two of us." she said taking his hand flirtatiously. That hurt Lauren just a tiny bit. Daniel gave Lauren an apologetic look.

"Or, maybe Lauren could come along too." he said trying to get Scarlet to talk to her. Scarlet huffed, and that's when Lauren'd had about enough.

"What's your problem exactly? If you don't want me around all you have to do is say so!" she said slapping her hands down on the table. Scarlet looked at her with surprise. At least she looked at me, Lauren thought.

"At least I'm not the liar!" Scarlet said standing up too, to meet Lauren's gaze. So this is what's she going on about.

"Why would I lie to you, Scarlet?" Lauren asked rolling her eyes, "Especially about something like that?" Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Daniel again. Lauren gritted her teeth and went into her room. She snatched up George's note from the night before and shoved it into her friend's hands.

Scarlet's eyes got wide as she read the page, "You really did meet him!" she said without looking up from the page. Lauren groaned and snatched the paper back before going back in her room to put on her shoes (She chose the cowboy boots) before grabbing her jacket and leaving the hotel. They can go and do what ever the hell they wanted. Why did Scarlet always have to do that?

As Lauren walked down the streets of London, she looked at her watch. It was only 10:00. She sighed and looked around for something to do. She just walked around until she came to a little café. She didn't get to eat much of her breakfast so she thought _what the heck_. She went inside and sat down at a table in the corner.

She ordered coffee and crumpets. She ate all alone and she stayed in the café until around 11 because she had nothing better to do.

She left the place when the sun was starting to come out. This brightened her mood quite a bit. She liked being in the sunshine.

She found a park with a bunch of pretty trees along the walkway and a garden off to the side, so she decided to walk around there.

She walked and took in the scenery for a while. She came to a field of green grass and sat down with a sigh. She closed her eyes and started to think about home. She wondered what Robert was doing, whether he was having any fun at school. Her thoughts were suddenly overtaken by George Harrison and the how she was going to meet him at five o'clock. She thought about the way he looked.

He was very different from Robert. George had very dark eyes and very dark hair, while Robert was blonde with light eyes. Lauren shook her thoughts away. While was she even comparing George to Robert? Robert was her boyfriend, right? But he left her to go to college. She could have a little fun while he was gone. But that would be wrong...right? Lauren was lost in her thoughts until her internal watch told her it was time to get something else to eat. She got up out of the grass and looked at her watch. It was nearly four o'clock. She'd lost all track of time in that field. She decided to get something from the first place she found.

It was a small diner type of place. She got herself a some fries (Or chips is what they called them) and a coke. She figured she shouldn't eat too much if George wanted to go someplace.

When she paid for her food she left the place. She walked to the hotel and went to her room. She didn't see Scarlet or Daniel on the way there so she figured they'd gone out. She got herself ready to meet George Harrison. She fixed her hair again and re-brushed her teeth. She put some extra touches on her make-up and when she looked in the mirror thought she looked alright.

She smiled at herself and then looked down at her shoes. She's been wearing cowboy boots all day. She didn't think they went with the outfit anymore, so she traded them for the red flats she brought with her.

She took a deep breath and looked at her watch, 4:55. She thought she better be going. She walked out of the hotel and across the street.

She sat down on a bench and waited for George. She looked around the street and watched the car zip by. She looked at her watch again, 5:04. He was late, but what's five minutes?

She waited a while longer for him and when her watch said it was 5:30 she decided he wasn't coming. She stood up, feeling heart-broken and sad and started to walk off.

"Lauren wait!"

Lauren smiled, well at least he showed up...


	5. Chapter 5 by Celestearts

**Hey here is a new chapter for Not A Second Time! thanks everyone for reading! This chapter was written by Celestearts (Me). I hope y'all like it! Please REVIEW!**

**_-The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

Lauren smiled as she clutched George's hand tighter. After a wonderful dinner at a quaint restaurant, they had walked to a small park where they now sat looking at the stars. She sighed and leaned her head against George's shoulder. This seemed so perfect. She really did like George.

"Hey, Love?" George almost whispered.

"Yes, George?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Well, 'as this night been as good for you as it has for me?" Lauren gazed into his eyes, their deep brown so serious.

"Of course, George!" She began ranting when she got nervous. "I mean why wouldn't I- Or it's so– I'm just-"

"Hush now, Love" He put a finger to her lips, grinning at her. She laid her head back on his shoulder.

"So would you mind greatly if I saw you again tomorrow?" He said stroking her hair.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." She whispered. Lauren suddenly realized how close they were. George leaned in close. She felt his lips touch hers as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back lost in the moment.

_"Shame, Shame Lauren. You promised you wouldn't do this."_

Her eyes widened as she pulled away from George. "_Robert?!" _

There was no answer. She began to panic a little.

"I'm sorry, George, I'm not feeling well." She said as she stood up quickly. "Can you please take me back?"

"Um sure." He said sounding a little disheartened. He stood up and brushed himself off. He went to take her hand but Lauren had already begun walking. He jogged to catch up.

"What's the matter? Slow down." He said trying to act calm. But her head was ablaze with questions.

_What's going on?! You aren't supposed to hear voices in your head besides your own! Does this have to do with my accident? _

"Lauren?" George grabbed her arm. His eyes shone with concern.

_Oh No! Now George is gonna think I'm crazy! _She stopped, trying to keep from looking frantic.

"Did I do something amiss?" George asked as he rubbed her hand.

"No!" She shot out. She really did like George. "It's not that!"

"Then wha's the matter?" He asked.

There was no way she could tell him the truth, not right now. "Eh, It's my aunt. She has heart issues and I didn't tell her about her pills!" She tried to look convincing.

"Oh." George looked relived. "Why didn't you just say so?" He pecked her on the cheek. "We'll 'urry then."

Once they got back to the hotel Lauren said goodbye to George and hurried up to her room.

"Scarlet! Daniel!" She quickly looked around but the room was empty.

She went into her bedroom and collapsed crying. She needed to talk to someone. She was so confused. Why had she heard Robert? And what about George? She cried harder. It had all seemed so perfect. She crawled under the covers and curled into a ball, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_"Why Lauren?" Lauren looked around the blank empty space. She was tied to a chair, the ropes cutting into her wrists._

_"You said you would wait." Suddenly Robert appeared a look of distain on his face._

_"Robert! I didn't mean-" _

_"Silence!" He cut her off. "Oh but you did! Look at you." His eyes blazed with a jealous fury Lauren had never seen before. She began crying._

_"You love him, don't you?" He Stormed. "Don't you!" Lauren screamed._

_"I don't know! I don't KNOW!" She struggled to free herself._

_"Stupid Girl." He slapped her across the face. _

_"Robert!" She squealed. Her face burned with the force he had hit her._

_"You do!" He shouted so loud it echoed, pounding through her head._

Lauren awoke with a start. She was back at the hotel, it was morning. She touched her face. It was tender, and Robert's roar of anger still hung in her mind.

"Marge!" She flew out of bed, tripping over the covers. She ran into the other room to find her aunt and friends sitting around the breakfast nook.

"Well the London eye was- Oh, Good morning Dear! How was your date?" Marge asked as she spread some jam over toast. Lauren just stood there, her eyes wide.

"Is something the matter, did it not go well?" Marge asked.

Lauren looked at Scarlet and Daniel for help. She caught Daniel's eye and he stood up.

"Hey, I had something I wanted to show you." He quickly dragged her into the other room.

"Ok spill it. What's up?" He said. She sat down in the chair and began telling him of all that had happened last night and finally about the dream.

"Hmm. This doesn't sound right." Daniel said once she had finished.

"What do you mean?!" Lauren asked through tears.

"I mean a dream shows something of your subconscious. So why does you it show you a dark side of Robert?" he looked concerned. "Has he ever acted this way toward you in reality?" Lauren didn't like the way he said "Reality".

"No." She sniffled. "If he had you would have known." Daniel furrowed his brow.

"And what about my hearing him?" more tears fell down her cheeks. "Why was that? Am I going crazy?" She looked at Daniel.

"Of course not!" He hugged her. "I just think this is another part of your brain trying to tell you something." He spoke slowly. "Maybe it's trying to tell you- and don't take this badly.- there is a side to Robert you are too blind to see. That you would be hurt by him." He tried to explain. Lauren nodded understanding.

"I think it's good you won't see him for a while. This really concerns me." Daniel stayed with Lauren until she had stopped crying. She got up and washed the tears off her face, deciding she needed to change. When she went back to her room Scarlet was sitting on the bed.

"Hey sweetie!" Scarlet pulled her into a hug. "Look I'm sorry about how I was acting."

"It's ok-"

"No! It's not. I was acting jealous." Scarlet hung her head.

Lauren started digging though the clothes she had brought. "Don't worry, Scarlet." Lauren tried to smile. Scarlet jumped up and pulled out a light blue top.

"Why don't you wear this one?" She suggested. "It would look cute with these." She pointed to some shoes they had painted together once.

Lauren hugged Scarlet again. "Of Course!"

"Now.." Scarlet sat back on the bed. "Daniel told me about what happened last night." Lauren rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"But I want to hear the good stuff!" She giggled.

"Oh alright!" Lauren laughed.


End file.
